


It's Not That Rare

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Newsie Politics, open-ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race goes to Brooklyn after a fight with Jack and Jack needs to remember who his second is.





	It's Not That Rare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl.

Jack regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.  He immediately tried to take them back, to apologize, but Race was already walking away and toward the Bridge.  They had been fighting a lot lately. Race had been his second for longer than than any of the Manhattan boys could really remember, but then Davey came along and suddenly it was David that Jack went to for advice, only pulling Race aside to discuss relations with the other boroughs and sending him off to make peace whenever David’s mouth, and misunderstanding of the way other leaders ran their territories, got them in a tight spot.  This time, however, Jack had suggested that Race could be used as a bargaining chip with Spot as incentive to sway Brooklyn to side with Manhattan while they were dealing with the recent conflict with Queens.

That was three weeks ago and Race had not been back to Manhattan.  He and Jack spoke, yelled, meeting on the Bridge, halfway between the territories.  Spot was always with Race and David and Albert were with Jack during these talks. However, nothing ever changed. Albert had tried to talk to Race - along with Elmer, Jojo, and Specs - but the Brooklyn newsies seemed to be on orders to keep Race away from the Manhattan newsies.

“I miss him a lot.” Jack said softly as they headed back to the Manhattan boarding house after dropping David back off at his apartment building.

“You know,” Albert replied, looking up at the sky before turning to Jack, “in all the arguments you two have had, I haven't once heard you tell him that.”

“Oh my God, you're right.” Jack’s eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open.

“It's not ... that rare is it?” Albert gave Jack a quizzical look, causing the other boy to laugh.

 

Albert stood staring at the bridge, trying to prepare himself for going to Brooklyn alone and at night.  About halfway across, Fisher, Spot’s second, met him.

“What are you doing here, Albert?” Fisher demanded, crossing his arms and standing in front of him, blocking the path.

“I need to talk to Race,” Albert replied, trying not to sound pleading, knowing that begging wouldn’t sway any of the Brooklyn boys, “Jack needs him to come home.  WE need him to come home.”

“ ‘Hattan's not home for Race.” Fisher sneered, “It never was and it never will be.  It’s just where he sleeps.”

“Fisher,” Albert’s voice hardened, “I’m glad you boys have his back, I am, but we need him.  He keeps the peace, he keeps Jack from floating away, keeps him grounded.”

“To be brushed away and used.” Fisher fired back.

“Please.” Albert pleaded, “I came alone, that has to mean something.”

“Fish, what’s taking so long?” Race called, walking up behind Fisher with Spot’s arm around his shoulders.  Race froze once he noticed Albert. Shaking himself out of it, he said, “What does Jack want?”

“Not here for Jack,” the red-head shrugged, “Here to talk to you.”

Albert watched as Race spoke in quiet tones with Spot, placing a hand gently on his cheek, before walking to meet Albert and pulled him off to the side.  Albert noticed that Spot had moved to stand next to Fisher, both of them watching Race closely.

“You wanted to talk.” Race prompted Albert, drawing his attention off of Spot.

“Come back.” he replied, “We need you.  Jack needs you.”

“Jack has David now.” Race replied, “All he needs me for is to make peace after he listens to David and pisses off one of the other leaders.”

“Jack’s an idiot; what else is new?” Albert rolled his eyes, “That’s why he needs you.  We miss you. You’re the only one who can actually get Elmer out of bed in the morning without getting hit.  You’re the only one who can keep Romeo from getting too ahead of himself. You’re the only one who can keep Jack on the ground.”

“Well, he has to actually listen to me in order for me to do that.” Race replied, rolling his eyes before his expression turned serious, “Heard he made the issue with Queens worse.”

“We need you.” Albert spoke softly, “Please.”

“Tell the boys to stay away from Queens.  If they wander too close, Blue’s boys won’t hesitate to cross in order to send a message to Jack.  I’ll go have a have a chat with Blue.” Race replied, “But I ain’t coming back. Not until Jack acknowledges the he needs me, because I’m tired of being his little errand boy.”

“I’ll pass that along.” Albert couldn’t keep his disappointment out of his voice.

“I’m serious about Queens.” Race gave Mush a look, “No one goes NEAR the border.  Including Jack. Especially Jack.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Albert nodded.

He turned to walk away, but turned around again and hugged Race, smiling as Race returned the hug and stuck his face into the red-head’s neck mumbling, “I really do miss you guys.”

“Jack’s an idiot.” Albert replied, “We all miss you, too.”

The two separated and Race moved back to stand by Spot, who immediately pulled him closer and gave Albert a nod.

 

Race watched his best friend walk back across the bridge, nodding as two other Brooklyn boys walked up behind them, “Make sure he gets to the Boarding House safe, it’s not just Queens that Jack pissed off.”

The two nodded and followed the Manhattan boy in a discreet manner back to the Boarding House.

“Come on,” Spot looped an arm around Race’s back, “Let’s go.”

Race looked over his shoulder at Albert’s back one more time before letting Spot guide him back to the Brooklyn home base.

“You wanna talk about it?” Spot asked, glancing at Race out of the corner of his eye.

“Not much else to tell.” Race shrugged, “You know how I feel about everything.”

“Yes, but none of them have made that big of an effort to come talk to you,” Spot replied.

“We’ll have THAT conversation when Jack pulls his head out of his ass.” Race mumbled, “I have to go to Queens tomorrow.”

“Yeah...I’m going with you.” Spot replied.

“I don’t need backup.” Race argued, glaring at Spot.

“I know.” Spot replied, “But, like you said, I wouldn’t put it past Blue to soak you to send a message.  You’re still considered Manhattan.”

“I may be considered Manhattan, but I’m also under Brooklyn’s protection.” Race countered, “ ‘Sides, he won’t hurt me.”

“I don’t trust him.” Spot grumbled.

“You trust me, though, right?” Race asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course.” Spot didn’t even hesitate to answer.

“Then trust that I know what I’m doing and that I don’t need backup.” Race replied.

Spot looked ready to argue, but instead, he sighed and pulled Race closer to him, “Fine.  I’ll think it over and let you know tomorrow.”

Race laughed, leaning into Spot, “About whether you trust me?”

“Whether I trust Blue not to hurt you.” Spot replied, “You’re a valuable asset to Kelly, and everyone knows that.  You have a gift not a lot of people do.”

Race didn’t respond, keeping his eyes straight ahead, “Thank you….for everything, you know?”

“You and me go back to the cradle.” Spot replied, “The only reason you’re in Manhattan is because you’re my weak spot and when I was first taking over I couldn’t have you in danger.”

“It was a mutual choice.” Race replied, “I couldn’t stay if I could be used against you.”

“But, now that my place is secure, you could always come back for good.” Spot suggested, looking over at Race.

“How about we compromise?” Race chuckled, “After all this is over, I still sell in Brooklyn, but maybe I sleep in Brooklyn a couple nights a week?”

“I think I can deal with that.” Spot smiled.  Pulling Race toward the Boarding House, he said, “Let’s go to bed.  You need to be well rested when you go to Queens tomorrow.”

 

Race crossed over to Queens the next day alone, having convinced Spot that it may be seen as a threat if he came with backup.

“Look who it is.” a voice drawled as Race approached the stronghold of the Queens boys, “It’s the errand boy from Manhattan.”

“Morning, Blue.” Race greeted, rolling his eyes.

“Word has it you and Jackie are on the rocks.” Blue continued, coming to a stop in front of Race, “Which begs the question of why you’re here.”

“Me and Jack may not be seeing eye to eye at the moment, but this still affects the Manhattan boys.  I’m here for them, not Jack and not David.”

“Then we can talk.” Blue gestured for Race to follow him.

An hour later, a peace had been brokered.  Jack would mind Manhattan’s business and Manhattan’s business alone.  Any communication between Blue and Jack would be sent with Race and Race would be present for every meeting.  Each meeting between the two boroughs would have one other Newsie from each borough, for Jack that Newsie would always be Race.  In exchange, Queens would not provoke Manhattan into conflicts. After Race left, he headed off to Manhattan to talk to Jack. 

“Race!!” Albert exclaimed excitedly, spotting the Italian immediately, running up to him, “You’re back!”

“I’m heading back to Brooklyn,” Race replied, “But I need to talk to Jack about Queens.”

“Everything okay?” Albert’s face scrunched up in concern.

“Yeah,” Race nodded, “Just need to let him know the guidelines.”

At that, Race moved past Albert and over to Jack.

“Race?” Jack greeted as Albert walked up behind Race, planting himself there as a sign of support, Jojo coming over to join him.

“I fixed your issue with Queens.” Race stated, “They’ll stay on their side of the river, you stay on yours.  You have a message for Queens, you give it only me and I will take it to Blue, same goes for the reverse. You have a meeting with Blue, you only bring me.  You stick to Manhattan, mind your own business, and Queens will return the favor. They do things different there, like Brooklyn does things different, like Manhattan does things different.”

“That’s all they want?” Albert asked skeptically, “For Jack to stick to Manhattan and for you to be present at every meeting?”

“As he should be.” Jojo nodded, “He’s Jack’s second.”

“Agree to the terms, Jack.” Race replied, “One of Blue’s boys will be by tonight to get your answer.”

At that, Race turned and started to walk away.

“Race!” Jack called after him.  When Race stopped and turned to look at the other boy, he said, “Thank you.”

“Didn’t do it for you.” Race replied, “But you need to start acting like a leader again.  This would never have happened if David understood how things work and if you had the brains to tell him that Queens is getting better.”

“When are coming back?” Jack’s eyes were wide.

“When you stop using me as your errand boy.” 

With that, Race turned and walked away.


End file.
